Light and Dark
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: AU. There's a feud going on between New Moon and Full Moon Island. Hikari Light and Shinji Dusk were born to be enemies, but without realizing it, the two slowly begin to fall for the enemy… Ikarishipping, LunarEclipseshipping, AAML!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Hikari Light was born the 'Chosen One'. Shinji Dusk was born 'The Dark One' Hidden away in Veilstone, Shinji follows. To take over New Moon Island was the plan. Finding love wasn't, but he found it anyway. Ikarishipping, LunarEclispeshipping, Pokeshipping!

**Prologue**

_There was once this princess,  
Her birth took place the night of the full moon,  
Her birthplace, Full Moon Island,  
Cresselia was one to witness her birth_

_There was once this orphan  
Who was born on New Moon Island.  
Born the night of the new moon,  
Now Darkrai is the only person he looks up to_

_Five years later  
On the nights of the Full Moon,  
Cresselia is revealed,  
Through the eyes of Hikari Light…_

_Five years later…  
On the nights of the New Moon,  
Darkrai is revealed,  
Through the actions of Shinji Dusk…_

* * *

A young five year old girl was alone in the middle of the night, staring up at the millions of stars shining and laughing up above. A full moon glowed brightly in the sky, brighter than any star in the sky. It was pale and had a ghostly glow to it that made the young girl shiver in fright. A crystal clear lake sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hikari…" a soft, mystic voice said.

The young girl's eyes widened, and she turned around quickly, her midnight blue hair hitting her back. "Wh-who's there?" she cried out in a small, frightened voice.

"Relax." the same voice said.

"It's only me." Hikari turned around again, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

A swan-like pokemon with a blue body stood before her. Glowing purple rings decorated her sides and backs, and on her head was a yellow ornament that resembled a crescent moon.

"Cre-cresselia?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, it is me Hikari." the pokemon said.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked quietly.

"You are the Princess of Full Moon Island. You are also the chosen one, the only one who can protect Full Moon Island from the clutches of darkness." the pokemon explained.

"Th-the chosen one? The clutches of darkness? Wh-what does that mean?" she asked.

"The darkness of New Moon Island. The island that Darkrai lives on." Cresselia told her. "He plans to evade this island in the year of when you'll be turning sixteen. You're the chosen one, the only one who can save this island and the pokemon on this island."

"I-I am?"

"You hold a special kind of power Hikari. I sense good coming from your heart, Hikari. Please, help us." Cresselia asked kindly.

Hikari stood silent for a few minutes, but finally answered, "I'll help you."

"For now on, you'll be my trainee." the pokemon told her, smiling from the insides. Suddenly the pokemon touched Hikari, and her body began to melt into her bare skin.

The young girl's eyes widened, and her mouth was shape in an 'O' of surprise. "Wh-what's happening? Why are you…"

"Relax, Hikari-chan." The pokemon told her in a soothing, peaceful voice. "This is all part of your training. I have to learn to control your power. I'm the only one who can help you do so, but in order for me to help you, I have to go deep inside of you."

"But… it's so painful…" The young girl whispered through sobs. She collapsed to her knees, getting her white nightgown dirty.

"Be strong, Hikari. Be strong…" the pokemon told her.

Hikari howled in pain, as Cresselia finished going into her body. She screamed some more, as her neck began to burn like a roaring fire.

She looked into the crystal clear water of Full Moon's lake and saw why. There was a tattoo-like mark on her neck. A pale blue heart with a white crescent moon facing west on top of the pale blue heart was just barely visible in her reflection. "Cresselia…" Hikari whispered.

* * *

"Did you find the berries?" Reiji, an eleven year old, with a purple ponytail asked.

"Yes, brother." answered a mini-version of the eleven old.

"Good." the brother said, taking some berries from his hand.

"Reiji?"

"Yes?"

"What were mom and dad like before they died?" the five-year violet hair child questioned.

"Well, they were… Honestly, I can't really remember. It was so long ago. I was only six at the time, a year older then you when they died." Reiji told him, taking a bite out of a Pecha Berry. "They were always smiling, and laughing. It's really sad thinking about them. It was just too bad that one bad hurricane had to take their lives away from us."

The five-year old stared at the food in his hands. The boy put them down, walking away. "Huh? Aren't you hungry, Shinji?"

"No… Not really." the boy answered. "I'm going to sleep."

"Shinji…." a faint, creepy voice called out into the night…

The young boy tossed and turned inside the tent he slept in. He tried to wake up, but something kept him trapped inside the dark pit of evil.

"Shinji…." The voice called out again.

The frightened boy looked all around him, but saw nothing except darkness. "Wh-what?! What do you want?!" He asked shakily.

"Turn around…" the voice ordered.

Shinji did as told, and felt the life get sucked out of him. A black, ghostly creature stood in front of him. The ghostly creature had a small black head, white substance erupting from its head. The white substance covered one of its ice blue eyes. There was a red growth around its neck, and it had an hourglass figure. It appeared to be wearing an old, ripped-cloak.

Shinji's voice got caught in his throat as he stammered out the pokemon which stood before him. "D-Dar-Darkra-"

"Yes, it's me… Darkrai, the nightmare pokemon."

The boy stood shaking, afraid of the ghost pokemon.

"I need you to do me a favor, boy." The pokemon said, in an almost soothing way.

"Wh-what?"

"I need you to help me, take control of Cresselia's Island, Full Moon Island." Darkrai told him. Shinji was too scared to say no. He could hardly even speak to the pokemon!

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." The pokemon said, one of his black hand touching Shinji's bare arm.

Shinji shivered and gasped, for Darkrai's hand was ice cold! Shinji gasped some more as Darkrai's hand started to absorb into his arm!

"WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Shinji asked, frightened.

The pokemon chuckled. "Relax, my dear boy. Soon enough you'll be ready…" 'To take on Cresselia and her Island goons.' The pokemon thought inwardly as the last of his body was absorbed into Shinji's body.

The young boy clenched his teeth in pain, and screamed. After awhile the pain subsided. His left shoulder still stung in agony. He touched his shoulder, but pulled back from the fiery pain that greeted him. He glanced at his shoulder through the corner of his eyes, and gasped. A black tattoo-like mark was left behind, it was shaped like two black bones with a black death fire burning in the middle of the two bones. "Darkrai…" the boy whispered.

Suddenly he felt the heaviness around him lift, and he found himself panting and sweating like somebody who just ran ten whole miles, in his bed. "It was all just a dream…" he whispered to himself. He glanced at his shoulder, and saw it was more than a dream. Way more. The tattoo-like mark was still there, the symbol of Darkrai was still visible on his arm.

* * *

_**Lets cover the ages... **_

**_Hikari: 16  
Shinji: 17  
Kasumi: 17  
Satoshi: 17 (He's going to be Kasumi's age in this story...)  
Cresselia/Darkrai: Waaay-Over-100-and-something_**

**_And yes, I do have too many chapters stories out, but-! (Yes, I said but-!) But... I'm almost, or over half-way done with two of them and I alreadyhave half (of a third or a fourth) of this story planned out! Which really is amazing especially compared to some of my stories! right now I'm working on Chapter Six (probably would have been done with it, but my older sis was over, so yeah...) Also don't mind my chapter names, I like to get creative :D_**

**_Reviews would be appreciated. Especially since the more reviews, the faster updates! (At least until this story catches up with me )_**


	2. Emotion and Poetry?

****

Chapter One: Emotion And Poetry?

What time is it? I think it's sometime around six or seven. Arceus, why am I cursed? I hate training. It's almost as bad as having to choke down a whole onion or jalapeno. But no matter how much I hate training, it will never, EVER, be as bad as having to eat a whole jalapeno in one bite. Why did I even compare it to training then? I mean come on! I almost choked and died on one of those things! Uh, but enough with my hate for those hot pepper wannabes.

I concentrated real hard, my neck burning in pain. Sweat ran down my face and back, my head ached from all the concentration I was putting into this training. Finally my eyes began to glow a purple-like color. My hair was being blown wildly from the wind. I concentrated harder, and was finally able to pick up a small tree branch.

"Concentrate harder!" The mystified voice of the one and only Cresselia instructed.

My head was aching and my body shook. Gallons of more sweat ran down my face and back, every place imaginable I was sweating. I felt as if my head was going to burst, the burning pain which you would think I would be use to by now grew hotter. My back felt as if it was on fire. Concentrate, concentrate.

"You're doing it, Hikari! You're doing it! Keep it up!" Cresselia yelled.

I concentrated harder on my Psychic attack. Steadily I lifted up a huge boulder. I struggled to keep it in the air and slowly began to heave it back, throwing it a good distance of… ten feet. I sighed, my head still throbbing. The fiery pain on my neck slowly subsiding. Ten feet. I've had better.

"Your timing needs to pick up Hikari. Like real fast. The Dark Master isn't going to take ten to twenty minutes on a simple psychic attack." Cresselia told me.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered. "You're a pokemon. Pokemon are naturally gifted with those kinds of abilities."

Cresselia sighed, "Lets try again."

I literally wanted to hammer a nail in my forehead. I wanted to stick one of my arms into a pond full of Carvanha and Sharpedos. Please, somebody up there, save me the misery.

"Let's work on your inner-ability. When it comes down to it, your inner-ability is what could save your life."

Please?

"Emotion, emotion, Hikari." Cresselia said.

I know. Emotion, emotion. The stronger my emotion is, the stronger my inner-ability will be and yadda yadda yadda. Emotion. What kind of emotion do I need? Is annoyance and impatience an emotion? Eh, close enough.

"Now look deep inside of yourself."

I never do know what she means when she says that. I just try to remember what my childhood was like. But seriously, what did she mean? I held my breath, trying to remember my childhood. Hm, there was that one time at the pond. Oh, and that one time I pushed my butler into the lake when daddy and I went camping! Good times, good times.

"Concentrate."

Why is everything that has to do with my training have to do with concentration?

"It isn't working, Hikari-chan…" Cresselia pointed out.

"Obviously." I muttered angrily.

"Lets end today's session." Cresselia decided.

"Thank you!" I said, walking away angrily

"Oh, and your homework tonight is to read as many books as you can on inner-power and inner-strength and abilities, Hikari-chan." Cresselia reminded her.

"Okay…" I said quietly as I marched into the palace where I live, breathe, sleep, eat, urinate and everything else you would do at your home and beyond.

**xXx--xXx--xXx**

I walked quietly into the palace's library, commenting on how quiet it was today. I hate it when it was so quiet. The last time it was this quiet my grandma died. The time before that my dad died. I missed my dad. Like, a lot! The atmosphere grew heavier as I entered the library, I almost felt as if I was being watched. I always got a bit nervous whenever I entered the library. Not exactly sure why. I think it may be because my dad died in the library. Another reason why I hate Jalapenos. I scanned the shelves of the library, picking out books that would help me with my training.

Luckily the books I picked out today were actually helpful. Like I now know what Cresselia really means when she says 'look deep inside of yourself'. Even though it was a totally different meaning I would have ever guess. You look deep into yourself by exploring your past. Childhood memories, old friends. Discover yourself. What are your secrets? Your deepest darkest secret? Those secrets you barely even tell yourself.

Okay maybe I would have guessed. Eventually.

_Your inner-ability is a powerful emotion that eventually has to escape. Losses, childhood crushes that no longer exist, anger at something a friend may have done to upset you, etc. The chosen one_ (that's me)_ is the only one who can actually form these powerful emotions into an actual attack that can cause damage. That is what an Inner-ability is. To form powerful inner-emotions into a type of power/aura to cause damage. Anger. Sadness. Happiness. Love._

Those were the only type of emotions I knew (or actually knew were emotions), the other ones I wasn't sure.

__

Anger. Powerful red energy that would grow sharper at each moment and can verbally affect a person if it gets to a certain point.

Sadness. A gray-blue energy created by the tears of the Chosen One. The gray-blue energy is also created by memories that haunt the Chosen One's mind and gets very powerful especially if the upset was recently. This energy too can effect verbally and can cause the foe to grow very weak and emotional, even if s/he's not one to get emotional.

Happiness. In fights this emotion is rarely used. Mainly the above two, especially the anger one. Happiness is a bright golden energy that can heal the user/Chosen One. It's like a fiery ball of golden sun and is usually very tricky to handle. It is one of the hardest Inner-abilities to control, for it will often change very quickly to one of the above two.

Love. Love, the most powerful of all emotions.

The love inner-ability can be use on two occasions. Crushes and heartbreak. Can turn to one or the other. The crush inner-ability can be described as a bubble pink ball of crackling electricity with a mixture of red. This ball of crackling electricity can paralyze a person's body and also affects the foe(s) verbally. The heart-break inner-ability is described as a dark ball of crackling electricity, purple and gray as a mixture. If the Chosen One was to fight what use to be the person she once had romantic feelings for, the person would be affected verbally. The heartbreak inner-ability can also change the weather, causing it to storm. This inner-ability can cause inner-pain to the foe and usually leaves emotional scars afterwards if they just so happened to survive. There emotional scars are like paper cuts that may never heal. The only way to get rid of the emotional scars would be to marry the one who caused them. Those chances however would be, one in a trillion.

"Cresselia? Where are you? I'm ready for my training session!" I yelled.

"You, ready? For a training session? What a rare thing to hear/see." Cresselia said sarcastically.

"Har har har. Skip the sarcasm and let's get to work. I'm feeling confident and ready for anything!" I declared.

"Let's see your inner-ability." Cresselia decided.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus. I had this all planned out in my mind. The first inner-ability I would try would be sadness. Though honestly I didn't know why I wanted to start off with sadness. I mean geez, feeling confident and suddenly I want to bring it all down by making myself feel miserable. I began to think of my dad, tears slipping out of my eyes. He was a jolly, happy-go-lucky person, just like me. Neat dark hair and cheerful blue eyes that you could just drown in. I remembered the times he would give me piggy back rides on back, and the time we played that prank on mom. I felt more tears slip out of my eyes.

I opened my eyes which was like a glowing a blue lake. The wind began to pick up, and suddenly between my hands were a gray-blue fog the shape of a ball. Ice blue electricity crackled in the fog. Carefully I aimed, and released, hitting a ten feet tall Oak tree which went down instantly, causing a small fire that soon went out.

"Very good. I see you've been studying Hikari." Cresselia said.

I grinned, shaking all those sad thoughts and memories of my dad away.

"Now let's see Inner-power, Hikari."

* * *

"I think she may be ready." Cresselia said.

"Just in time." said a mysterious voice.

"Yeah," another voice agreed. "I heard Darkrai was planning on attacking sometime within the next six or so months."

"I heard that too, Uxie."

"So, what are we going to do with her?" A blue fairy-like with a magenta face questioned.

"Yeah, we can't have Darkrai and the Dark Knight gets to her." agreed another pokemon whom looked very much like the pokemon who spoke before but instead with a blue cone-shape head.

"Relax Mesprit, Azelf. I already have this figured out. We're to send her to this city in this region called Sinnoh. The city is called Veilstone. He shouldn't find her there." Cresselia reassured. "There's plenty of boulders there where she can work with her power on, and its nowhere Darkrai should expect her to be."

"But what if Darkrai find out where she's hidden?" questioned Uxie, a pokemon who had a yellow helmet-like head that resembled the human brain, also small and fairy-like with a red jewel on its forehead like the other two, Mesprit and Azelf.

"Well… let's just hope he doesn't find out where she is, or find her, period." Cresselia said with a worried expression. "Just hope for the best…"

* * *

"Darkrai!" yelled a prune hair teen around seventeen years old.

The ghostly pokemon appeared right behind me. Shinji turned around calmly, not scared by the pokemon's appearance. "What have you been doing?" the teen asked coldly.

"How's your brother Reiji?" he asked.

"Talking in his sleep again." Shinji muttered.

"I should take him in as my assistant." Darkrai thought out loud to himself.

"He has a fever, you know." Shinji told him.

After a few minutes of silence, in a somewhat surprising worried and concerned voice, questioned, "Do you think he's going to die?"

Darkrai shook its head.

__

"When the moon is invisible and with no visible part,  
War of two, battles for something in the heart."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, waiting for Darkrai's explanation of why he just suddenly said a poem.

"I heard Reiji muttering it in his sleep." he explained.

"What does it mean?"

"Find out yourself." Darkrai said coldly, glaring at him.

Shinji grunted, and then said, "I'll go ask Xatu. He's pretty good with prophecies, dreams and all that other crap."

After minutes of walking up a small gray, weed infested hill, he called out, "Xatu!"

After a minute of staring into the sunset the pokemon whispered, "Xatu." Shinji knew the language of Altus, and quite a few other pokemon languages that lived on the island.

__

"I knew you were coming."

the pokemon had said in a dry, crackly voice.

"My brother has been running a fever. Lately, he's been sleep talking. Darkrai just informed me he said this curious couplet."

__

"When the moon is invisible and with no visible part,  
War of two, battles for something in the heart."

The pokemon repeated in a whisper.

Xatu closed his eyes, beads of sweat running down his face. _"Darkness will rise over the lands, and light will shine brightly as she fights the darkness that gradually takes the land away."_

Shinji smirked at these words, knowing they were words about him and the "Chosen One".

The pokemon's green wings began to quiver, and a shiver ran down the pokemon's back. _"But the power found, where one least suspects to find power, finds..."_

...

"Finds... what?" Shinji finally asked.

__

"The greatest power of all."

the pokemon croaked in its hoarse whisper. _"Power that one can only find in their heart- ecck!" _The pokemon began coughing furiously into its feathers.

_"A power... that nobody can take away completely. A power which leads to greater things being born, where one can smile and fuss over the littlest things, all the while smiling and being happy."_

Shinji cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He stared at the old pokemon and wondered if the pokemon have gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked. The sun began to set behind the hill they stood on, blinding Shinji and casting an orange glow on the depressing gray hill.

The pokemon didn't answer. Instead it closed its eyes and relaxed its muscles. Xatu took a deep breath as it meditated. Shinji walked away, frustrated and annoyed. Frustrated at the answer Xatu had given him, annoyed by having the pokemon ignore him then start to meditate.

_"Dark will take over the world, anyway."_ he muttered darkly as walked away from the hill. _"One day..."_

**-- -- --**

After Shinji departed, the old Xatu croaked, _"The sun will set, but the light will not be gone."_

**_Uh, yeah, so that's the end of Chapter One... Sorry if it may be a bit boring when Hikari's reading about that inner-power and inner-ability stuff (which I made up by the way, wanted to add some background) _**

**_Reviews would be appreciated._**


	3. Light And Dark

**Chapter Two: Light-And-Dark**

"Once upon a time there were these two powerful and legendary pokemon, their names were Darkrai and Cresselia. These two pokemon lived in peace and harmony on this island called _Moon Island_, but then something bad happened!"

"Something bad?" questioned a young girl with black hair who looked no older then five years old. "Did somebody die?"

"Err... I don't think so." replied the mom with plum color hair and cheery blue eyes.

"Well, what happened then?"

"Something had upset the pokemon, causing them to fight. The fi-"

"What happened that cause them to fight, mommy?" the little girl asked, staring up at her mom with her mother's blue eyes.

"I'm not finished with the story yet, Shinju." Her mother told her. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, anyway..."

* * *

"So she's hiding in Veilstone?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," comes the dark, evil voice of Darkrai. "I don't care how long it takes, just get her back here. Alive."

"Why do you need her?" Shinji questioned, watching the dark creature in the corner of his cold eyes.

"All part of taking over Full Moon Island." the creature grunted.

After a long, heavy silence, Shinji finally asked, "What does she look like?"

"Don't know. Never saw her, I suspect she would be exactly like Cresselia though. Cool, calm and collected. Either that, bubbly and carefree." Darkrai replied. "I doubt she would be cruel and heartless like us. After all, she has been under _Cresselia's _training."

--

__

"Remember Hikari, don't tell

anybody! _It might be Darkrai or the Dark One in disguise! Besides, none of even knows what the Dark One look like, so he could be anyone! Remember, do not tell you secret to _anyone_! ANYONE!" _

No need to worry, you got the point across the first time. I sighed, dropping my bags that were about two or three pounds each. (Would have been ten or twenty but Cresselia wouldn't let me)

"How long am I going to be staying here?" I wondered, glancing at my apartment, taking note of how dull and plain it happened to be at this moment.

"Well, at least there's a TV and a computer and a CD player." I thought to myself. Ought to keep me occupied for a while.

I sat down on my corn flower blue couch which came with the apartment. I moaned, rubbing my aching shoulders. I wasn't use to carrying something heavy. With my powers, yes. Muscles, no. I sighed and clicked on the TV. After a few hours of watching pokemon battles and the pokemon league which were currently going on, I stood up and stretched.

****

Normal POV

"Arceus, what else is there to do then watch these terrible people be terribly cruel to those poor pokemon. I mean, who forces pokemon to fight for their own amusement?" Hikari wondered, completely oblivious to the fact that those pokemon weren't battling against their will.

After drinking a glass of milk, she yawned and decided she needed some fresh air. After locking the door with the apartment's key she headed out, exploring the city.

--

The Dark One, Darkrai's Child, The Dark Knight, there were millions of names for me the people and pokemon of Full moon Island had come up with to call me. I watched as the full moon rose high above the sky. Tonight was the night. The night where her power and Cresselia's would come one. The night where she took Cresselia's formation. Hm. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to find her after all.

Suddenly, in the sky I saw pink sparks, like sparks from a camp fire. Then I heard a loud splash and a scream. I ran towards the scream, and stopped when I saw a girl around my age, maybe a year younger, soaking wet in the shallow part of Lake Valor. The sixteen year old wore a short denim cutoffs and a black tank top with wornout black and purple sneakers, and a moon-shape necklace with a pink heart in the middle of it.

The girl spotted me and blushed, grumbling something under her breath. "What are you doing here, Kengo?!" she asked angrily.

For a second I thought she was talking to me, thinking _I_was Kengo! "You-know-who sent me to watch after you." he replied, smirking.

"Why couldn't she have sent Denji or Hyouta, or even better, Candice or Gardenia?" she asked herself.

"Actually she did, Hikari. Well, at least those four. Byron, Fantina, and everybody else is busy doing some… paper work for whatever…"

"Well, thanks for knocking me into the water… I'll make sure next time to…" she growled.

"Yeah, well too bad you can't!" the boy known as Kengo teased. "Or else _You-Know-Who _well get mad!"

The boy turned my way and grinned like the idiot he was. "Hey, you!" I mentally groaned in my head, and began to turn around, hoping to escape before he catches up to me. No such luck. Like I even had any.

"Do you know where the St. La Queen Hotel is?" he asked. "My friend…"

"Hardly." the blue hair girl grumbled.

"Is new here, and is hopelessly lost."

"I wouldn't be hopelessly lost if it wasn't for you and your lousy map, Kengo!" she yelled at him.

"It's your lousy map reading skills that got us lost! Lets not forget that, _Hikari!_"

The girl was about to speak once more when I spoke up, "Well, I'll be going before you waste anymore of my time." I said rudely.

"Ek! Wait! Can't you at least tell us where the St. La Queen is?" Hikari asked.

"Listen here, annoying girl, I'm new here too so I don't know where the damn hell that hotel is, or I would be there by now!" he snapped.

"Grouchy…" the girl muttered, an annoyed look on her face.

"Ahh! Get away from my sparklers, you stupid Rapidash!" the boy known as Kengo yelled, running after what must have made the pink sparks in the sky.

"Wait, are going to the same hotel too?" she asked. I nodded my head, wishing she would just shut up already!

"Hey, Hikari! I found the hotel!" the annoying voice of the other male yelled. "It's in big red letters! You can see it from here!"

He was right. When I looked up into the sky I saw in big red letter 'St. La Queen Hotel' hanging high above the hotel itself. I started walking towards it, trying to get away from those two annoying people. But once again, luck was _not _on my side!

"Hey, wait!"

Damn you luck, damn you all.

"So you're new around here too, right?" the blue hair girl asked, trying to keep up with my walking.

"Yeah…" I muttered, starting to pick up my speed.

The girl was literally jogging as she kept up with me. "So where are you from then?" she asked.

I was about to reply, saying, 'New Moon Island' but then I remembered… "Hearthome city." I replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly. What? It was the first name I thought of. She didn't seem to notice. Or care. Instead she just kept on talking, asking me stupid and random questions. I groaned loudly as the annoying girl behind me kept on talking and talking, and the annoying boy, Kengo, or whoever, would once in a while pull her hair or trip her. Arceus, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The sun was sinking slowly behind a grassy hill, only little light from the sun was left now. Soon enough, only a crack of light was left, leaving only enough light to see someone standing in the shadows. Cries and shouts were heard. Bird pokemon such as Starlies and Staravias were crying out, and flapping their wings to get away from the noise of two powerful pokemon arguing, and arguing, with attacks being thrown every now and then. One of the pokemon was shouting while what sounded like weeping.

The sun had gone completely down now, and it was completely dark. There was only a half-moon in the sky lighting the sky along with millions of stars. But along with the moon and countless stars, was a fire. A dark and smoky fire, blazing across the land, building a wall to protect the more fierce and dark pokemon. There was another fire, too. This one though, was gold and bright, almost white even. It flickered and sputtered out sparks and ashes onto the ground. This fire was a wall of fire protecting the weeping pokemon, the pokemon which struggled to hold back tears that burned the ground like the fire protecting her.

More cries were heard, and the howl of a pokemon in pain filled the air. There were many emotions in this fight, this commotion, in this... struggle and heartbreak. There was anger and sadness, pain and love, heartbreak and wickedness which fouled the air around it. The gold and gray-black fire surrounded them, turning the frost-bitten air around them into hot, hot, hot air. Clouds began to cover the half-moon and rain began to fall. Not hard and heavy rain, but a light rain with a sad and gloomy atmosphere.

Ashes and cinders covered the ground as the fires began to go out by the rain. The pokemon stared at each other, and the dark pokemon continued to say dark and hideous words, filled with disgust and disappointment. The other, more good-hearted pokemon, continued to weep and say things that were equally as hideous and dark. They continued to do so throughout the night, even when there voice was hoarse and could speak no louder than a whisper. Just as the sun came up, the two said a final insult and curse to each other, before disappearing.

_"You wicked and evil foul creature, just looking at you can get the bravest person ever nightmares. You are such a horrid creature to look at, children hope never to see one like you or curse they are."_

_"You precious little doll, you think you're so perfect but you're anything but, you think you help the world but I'll like to see you stop the nightmares from coming."_

* * *

_Neverending Light,  
That shines brighter than any star in the sky,  
Heart pounding Darkness,  
The Darkness which never seems to end._

_Turn off the Light,  
The Light disappears and darkness takes over,  
Turn on the Light,  
Darkness gone for the while, Light for the moment._

_When the sun sets, and the light vanishes,  
The darkness comes out to play, and frighten those who dare,  
When the sun rise, and the Darkness is gone,  
Light brings the smile, and washes away the fear._

_Forget the differences, between the two,  
For light and dark will come as one,  
Something new will be born and be shed upon,  
But forbidden the feeling, for its to rest in piece._

* * *

**_Um, yeah, the last part is pretty improtant. :)_**

**_Also don't expect update for awhile now, I have the next update planned out... but its on my brother's computer since he got our old computer after the internet went screwy. So, I'll have to find a way of sending the document from my old computer onto the new computer before there's another update. (Or I'll have to find some other way or just plain remake the chapter which I rather not do)_**

**_Also don't forget to vote on my new poll! ;)_**


	4. Twilight Rainfall

**Chapter Three: Twilight Rainfall**

**(Kasumi's POV)**

I watched as the rain fell rhythmically outside. The light pitter-patter of rain soon turned to the noisy sound of rain banging like a drum on the roof. Once again the forecaster was wrong. Boo-hoo. But the reason why would be my fault. I only changed the weather though (yes, I can the weather) so I can feel better about my heartbreak. To help me get over the heart break I've been feeling ever since _he _rejected me. Sigh. The rain always comforted me for some strange reason.

But never mind that, this isn't about me. It's about someone else. Or rather _two_ someone elses. The orphan and the princess, to be more specific. The two had met, yet they don't know the true forms they hide from each other. I've informed Cresselia. Surprisingly, she just told me to keep an eye out for Dawn, to make sure she doesn't get _too_ close to the Dark One. Which has actually been quite difficult when suddenly the two are next door neighbors in their apartment. Meanwhile, Kengo the idiot moved into a hotel by mistake (baka-head). So now Kengo isn't there to protect her, uh, not that he could anyway.

It's also hard to make sure they don't get too close when she has befriended _Satoshi _who is also friends with the Dark One. Although honestly, I really don't think the Dark One considers him and Satoshi to be friends. Anyway, Satoshi always brings Hikari (and me) to "hang out" with him. Okay, so maybe it's not too hard to figure out whether they're getting too close or not, but still, the point.

What's also horrible about the Dark One and Hikari is that I think they're actually beginning to like each other! In friends manner, of course, but who knows, that could change in a second! Satoshi drags us along at least once a day (or just whenever he possibly can) to hang out with him and Shinji. I don't really talk to Shinji, mainly just Hikari. And I rarely speak to Satoshi now.

Hikari, however, talks to Shinji quite a lot, and he usually replies smirking or making some witty remark. Just like Darkrai. Or at least from what I've heard. One time she totally blew up at him, and tried to strangle him, not to mention punch the living daylights out him. Quite amusing, yet also a bit scary to watch (in case we actually need a doctor). What amazes me most though is the chemistry the two have.

He speaks different to her, and she seems most impressed at his pokemon training skills (after she learned pokemon battles weren't ways to abuse pokemon). The two just... click. It would be really sweet if what they say opposites and how they attract was true. Light and Dark. Dark and Light. Cresselia would be mad at Hikari at first if she dated the Dark One, but then she would be just worried about Dawn. Darkrai, however, would be just plain angry...Of course, he would never know.

---

"Hey." I greeted, leaning on her abdomen across a metal railing that outlines part of Lake Verity, staring without quite seeing.

"Oh, hi Kasumi." she replied nonchalantly, still staring dully out at the lake, her arm holding up her chin.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to ask, "So...what are you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "Not much." I gave a quick sigh of relief.

Silence hung in the air, like the barely visible fog in the air. "...What do you think of Shinji?" Hikari asked, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"He's nice..." I commented, waiting for Hikari's reply.

"Yeah..." Hikari mumbled, breathing in the sweet smell of rain and damp hay. "Do you like him?"

"Honestly, no." I said, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh." A hint of disappointment was visible in her voice. "Do you?" I asked quickly, panic gripping it's cold fingers on my heart.

Was she... "Kind of." ...falling for him?

A thunderhead hovered close by, threatening a downpour of rain. A light sprinkle began to start, and Hikari turned my direction. "It's not me..." I murmured, clenching my rain-shaped necklace.

Another silence hung in the air, as stiff as a dead mouse. The rain began to pick up, steadying itself into a rhythmic pattern.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice said. Both Hikari and I turned around, spotting a brown hair boy with dark eyes, grinning optimistically at the two of us.

"Hey, you'll never guess what these guys that were digging for fossils found!" Kengo chirped.

"What? A fossil?" I joked drily, without a hint of enthusiasm in my voice.

"No...an egg!"

"An egg?" Hikari blinked.

Kengo nodded. "It's a type of egg I've never seen before. It's pink with periwinkle and gold, but has dark stripe-like things all over it. What's also odd is it's covered in little silver dots, dots that looks as if they should represent stars. Then, on one side of the egg there are moons."

"Moons? Wh-what do you mean?"

"New moon, quarter moon, half moon, third-quarter moon, and a full moon. Very strange, goes all around the top-half of the egg. Looks just like symbols." Kengo explained, his eyes serious and thoughtful.

"That is strange...." Hikari whispered.

"Where was the egg found?" I questioned quickly, curious about the egg. I've never heard that kind of description for an egg. Maybe it was a hybrid?

"At the bottom of this lake." Kengo replied, pointing towards the lake. "The egg is rotten though. Spoiled. Dead. It has a crack on the side of the egg. Researchers think it may have gotten that crack during some bad storm."

"Oh, how sad." Hikari commented, still staring into the depths of the deep dark blue water.

I took notice of the darkening sky. It was twilight now.

"Do researchers have any idea what kind of pokemon it may be?" I questioned, tearing my eyes away from the stormclouds.

"Nope! They're sure it's a rare pokemon though! Legendary, maybe. They think it's a hybrid." He answered, his eyes wide in excitement. "What if it was hybrid of two legendary pokemon?"

"If it is, the ones that found the egg would be filthy rich." Hikari remarked, scowling slightly.

The rain was still falling in a steady beat.

"Maybe Cresselia will know what of egg it is...?" I suggested, shrugging.

"Possibly. We should ask!" Kengo decided.

"Yeah...." I mumbled, not really paying attention anymore. I noticed a smile grace Hikari's lips as a certain purple hair teen came into view, a carefree and indifferent look on his face, his hands shoved into his pockets.

She was falling for her enemy...

* * *

**_I was going to make this chapter longer, but a 1000 words aint that bad I guess. :/ Besides, I think that's a good place to leave off. So...what kind of pokemon was in that egg? I have no clue! xD (kidding, I do.)_**

**_Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_**


	5. The Darkest Nightmares

**Chapter Four: The Darkest Nightmares**

"Why do you even want to take over Full Moon Island?"

An unearthly silence developed between the two as Shinji asked this question to his 'Dark Lord'. The ghostly pokémon's ice blue eyes flashed from rage at being asked such a question when his pprentice shuld have known better not to ask this question.

"I have my reasons." The dark voice replied, a cold atmosphere settling itself down on Shinji's shoulder.

* * *

_Hikari Light indeed was a princess...  
But she was much more than that...  
She's a soldier, a warrior, a fighter  
One here to help defend and protect  
The wonderful island of Cresselia's  
The one called Full Moon Island_

_Master of power, not yet perfect  
Beginner? Far from it  
Master of Light, Goddess of Light  
One of the many names some call her  
Able to see the light in anybody's heart  
She's opens up with the trusting heart of an angel_

_And Shinji Dusk was indeed an orphan  
Darkrai's child, the child of darkness and hate  
The puppet soldier to help gain power and control  
Of Full Moon Island  
To destroy Cresslia and her apprentice  
Or the one he knows as...  
Hikari Light_

_Master of Darkness  
Goodness in his heart is let to be found  
His words as cold and sharp as ice  
Creeping of darkness and evil  
His lies will send cherry blossoms to the grave..._

_When Light and Dark clash  
Rain will fall, lightning will crash  
For love and hate will collide  
And nothing or nobody can hide  
Betrayal of one will burn passionately  
Love and Truth disguised as Power and Hate  
Secrets are revealed  
And as they open the gate to their fate__  
Something is discovered..._

* * *

**(Shinji's POV)**

I gazed up into the sky with a carefree expression on my face as I walked down the dusty road, my eyes on the glowing pearl white moon in the middle of the ebony black sky which was also filled with millions of multi-color stars. Some stars were white while others were gold, and some stars were a blue and some between a blue-green.

I stopped in front of Lake Valor, noticing immediately that I wasn't the only one who liked to go to Lake Valor in the middle of the night.

The girl who I came to know as Hikari smiled when she saw me, getting up from her current spot where she was soaking her small pale feet in the lake's water. She jogged over to me, a happy grin on her face. "Hey Shinji!" she greeted cheerfully, her eyes twinkling.

"Hn." I grunted in response, walking past her to stare into the lake's water. The pearl white moon was reflected on its surface, ripples on the image.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned in her same optimistic voice, her hands twisting together behind her back.

I shrugged, staring blankly at the lake, a dull glaze covering my eyes. "I always come here after midnight." I replied indifferently.

Hikari sat back down where she was before, hugging her knees close to her chest as she rested her chin on them. Her toes wiggled in the water.

"Really? Me too!" She chirped. She added on quickly though, "Well, okay maybe not all the time, but once in a while I come here with my friend, Kasumi. You remember who she is right?"

Yeah, the carrot top that is always glaring at me suspiciously. You would think that I'm some sort of mutant, half-human and half-pokémon the way she was always looking at me. But then again, in a way I guess I really was half-human and half-pokémon I mused to myself.

I turned to face the blunette. "You mean the carrot top that is always glaring at me as if I'm some sort of sadist or like I'm a serial killer? Yeah, I remember Kasumi."

Hikari sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "Yeah, that's Kasumi… sorry about the way she acts. I really have no idea why she's also… _glaring_ at you. Maybe you remind her of some ex she had or something."

I didn't reply. Instead I continued to gaze out at the lake, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere. A cool breeze blew at my lavender locks. I glanced down at Hikari, the corner of my lips unconsciously threatening to turn upward into a small smile.

Instead of staring at the lake's surface like I was, she was staring into the night sky, her eyes on the full moon. The breezed played with her midnight blue locks, doing some sort of dance with them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered, obviously referring to the full moon.

I glanced up into the sky, staring at the glowing white circle in the sky. The full moon was currently the brightest thing in the sky, producing a white glow that surrounded it.

"Yeah…" I agreed, tearing my eyes from the moon.

The full moon… Full Moon Island…

I shouldn't be thinking the full moon is beautiful, I thought scornfully, glowering at the small ripples that the lake produced, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Are you okay?" Hikari questioned noticing my souring mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I grumbled.

"Good!" She stuck her foot even farther into the water before bringing it up swiftly, sprinkles of water being thrown into the air. Unfortunately, since I was only half a foot away from her, I ended up getting most of the water on me.

I scowled as the tiny droplets of water hit me. I wiped the lake water away from my face, muttering curse words under my breath.

Laughter chimed nearby. "A little water doesn't hurt, Shinji!" She giggled, splashing me with more water as she flicked her wet foot in the air.

"Can you stop doing that?" I asked coldly, wiping more of the water off me. She frowned but did not flick me with anymore water.

"Fine Mr. I-hate-getting-wet!" I smirked in amusement at the nickname.

There was something about her… something about Hikari that just made her different from any other girl I met. I don't know what it is, maybe it's everything about her, but Hikari just had this way of making me feel… not exactly happy, just… different. It was as if she was a magnet, pulling me into her world.

"How come you always come here at midnight?" I asked the blunette beside me, suddenly curious as to why.

Hikari stiffened slightly before releasing a small puff of air from her mouth. "Well, honestly, I don't come here all the time… just during the nights of the new moon."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"You will probably think I'm stupid for admitting this, but… I-I sort of have a-a sort of… _phobia_ of the new moon."

I blinked at her, not believing my ears. "You're right I do think you're stupid for admitting that." I stated blandly, turning my attention back to the lake in front of me. "Who the hell is scared of the new moon? You can't even _see_ the moon."

I could feel Hikari's intense glare on my back as she seethed beside me, her fists clenching and unclenching as she struggled to vent her anger. "Hey! I'm not _scared_ of the new moon! I'm scared of being _asleep_ during the nights of the full moon!"

I didn't reply. Instead I scoffed mentally and rolled my eyes.

"Hi Kasumi," I heard Hikari greet an approaching carrot top who, like always, was glaring at me as if I was the black plague that was about to affect her with the sickness any second.

"Hn."

"What's with you, Hikari?" Kasumi questioned, noticing the sour glower that was carved into the girl's face. Her scowl deepened.

"Nothing." She replied, collapsing onto the grainy ground as she let out a huff of air, crossing her arms against her chest.

Kasumi turned to me suspiciously. "Okay, what did you say to Hikari this time to piss her off, Shinji?" Of course according to Kasumi it's always my fault whenever the annoying girl's mad. I admit though, most of the time it was my fault her blue-hair friend is in a bad mood.

I smirked at this thought. "Nothing; I was just wondering how somebody could have a fear of the new moon, especially when you can't even see the moon."

"I'm not scared of the new moon!" Hikari shrieked, glaring daggers once again in my direction. She stood back up, her balled up fists by her sides. "I just don't like being asleep on the night of the new moon!"

I scowled at how loud she was yelling. She could wake up the town if she keeps yelling this loud. "Would you keep it down, noisy girl?"

She huffed again, crossing her arms once again. Her long blue hair along with her dark pink scarf blew gently in the wind.

"Come on Hikari, Satoshi wants us to watch some new movie he just bought at a video store." Kasumi spoke up, gently grabbing the girl's arms as she led her away.

The two retreated together, but before they were completely out of sight I saw Hikari turn around and stick her small pink tongue out at me.

Once again I found myself smirking in amusement at the gesture.

There was just something about her… something that made her different from the rest of the girls, I just couldn't figure out what it was…

I turned back up at the full moon and frowned.

She said she usually came here during the nights of the new moon, but tonight there was a full moon. I frowned at the moon. How come she was out here tonight then?

* * *

"_**Wherever you're hiding, I'll find you…" **A dark voice murmured from out of the blackness._

_Hikari turned around, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. "H-hello? Anybody there?" she called out in a shaky voice._

"_**Full Moon Island will be ours."** The voice spoke again, sending a shiver down her spine._

"_Who-who's there?" Hikari called out in a tiny, frightened voice, her knees shaking uncontrollably from underneath her._

_Plop!_

"_Huh?" She turned around, letting out a shrill scream as she realized she was on the surface of a lake that glittered in the moonlight._

_Hikari stared into the lake's dark depth, still shaky as she stared into the water that was as black as ink from the night sky which reflected trillions of glittering stars._

_Plop!_

_What was making that plop!-ing sound? Hikari tilted her head so she was now looking into the sky, and she saw a raindrop from the sky fall, landing in the lake and making another plop! as it hit the lake's surface. Another raindrop fell, followed by another and another. More raindrops fell from the sky, making more plop-ing noises._

"_**Cresselia's Island will be ours."** The voice repeated, echoing and fading in the darkness._

_Hikari's eyes widened as the water rose above her knees and waist, and she realized she was sinking. "No! No! NOOOO!" she shriked, wriggling and turning, desperate to escape the water that was now making it's way to her chin._

_She looked up into the darkness of the sky, as if hoping some miracle would come and help her. As a raindrop dropped on her forehead and dribbled into her mouth, she suddenly realized it wasn't raindrops – it was teardrops._

"_Wh-why did you have to leave us daddy?" Hikari heard her five-year old self exclaim before being completely engulfed by the rising water. "Why?" The word echoed in her mind as she sank farther into the water._

_When she opened her eyes again she saw was drowning – yet. But instead was just sinking, deeper and deeper into a dark abyss that seemed to have been made from bad memories of hers. Bad memories entered her mind, drowning in her in the devastating memories that clouded her mind. The times she got lost in the woods of Full Moon Island, the announcement of her granny's death, the memories of her precious skitty who ran away, never to be seen again…_

_Tear rolled down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. Her head ached, and a terrible numbness filled her body, leaving her with a feeling of misery…_

"_**When we find you, Full Moon Island will be under our control, and you will be no more."** No more… no more… The words echoed continuously in her mind and she felt more misery._

"_You suppose to be strong, Hikari. Strong for Full Moon Island and the pokémon of Full Moon Island. You can't have fear take over your life. When you're out fighting the Dark One, tears aren't an option Hikari." _

_Creseelia's words echoed in her mind, and suddenly, the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach vanished._

"_Tear aren't an option…"_

_Hikari felt herself floating. Not downwards though… she was floating upwards. She was floating to the top of the lake, breaking its surface, escaping from the water and its bad memories. _

"_You're supposed to be strong, Hikari…" _

**-x-**

Hikari gasped as she woke from her dream, breathing heavily as she clasped at her heart. "Oh gosh… Oh, gosh, no…" She breathed.

"Heh? Hikari, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked as she rushed to the young blunette's side. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Hikari swallowed twice before weakly nodding her head.

Kasumi rubbed her back to comfort the shaken girl. "Don't worry, Hikari… it was just a bad dream… it's not real… It's okay, promise."

"Kasumi… this wasn't just another nightmare." Hikari choked out, sweat rolling down the side of her head. She was drenched in sweat from the terrifying dream. She dug her nails into her arms, cutting into the delicate pink silk of her pajama top as she did so.

Kasumi tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The… The Dark One…" She managed to whisper, shivering as she heard his voice again in her mind.

Kasumi blinked in confusion. She blinked twice as the words finally sunk in, her brain absorbing the words and comprehending them. "Oh! Y-You mean…?! Oh! Son of a freaking—" Kasumi cursed under her breath. "When the hell did he learn Darkrai's ability to communicate through dreams?!?! Or nightmares actually… Ugh!" Kasumi cursed some more.

"I should have seen this coming! Of course! He can't find you so he decides to send you 'nice' little warnings by communicating through your darkest nightmares! Oh, Hikari I'm so sorry! I should have warned you!" Kasumi apologized, hugging her best friend.

"It… its okay, Kasumi… I'm fine - really! I… I just feel a little dazed…" Hikari murmured.

Kasumi pulled away from the girl, a frown now on her face. "But wait… the only way you can break from one of Darkrai's nightmares is by being exposed to a Lunar Wing of Cresselia's… The Dark One should be just as powerful as Darkrai even if he's human, so why were you able to…" Kasumi queried, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe it's because my powers connect to Cresselia's, so I'm able to break free from the nightmares, with or without the Lunar Wing…?" Hikari suggested.

"That makes sense." Kasumi agreed.

Hikari nodded, trying her hardest to stay awake. She glanced around, noticing that the TV was off and she and Kasumi were the only one there. "Hey… where's Satoshi?"

"The movie finished a while ago," Kasumi explained. "He left once it was over with — said he was beat. You fell asleep about half way through."

"Ah." Hikari nodded.

Silence.

"Did anything… _spicy_ happen between you two while I was asleep?" Hikari grinned slyly, momentarily forgetting her nightmare.

Kasumi turned several shades of red, stuttering out, "O-of course not! Wh-what do you th-think could have happen?!"

Hikari laughed good-heartedly. "Nothing…" She replied teasingly.

Hikari sighed contently before turning her gaze outside the window. The pale blue curtains fluttered from a light breeze that came from an open window. Outside the window she could see an inky black sky and a pearly white moon.

_Now I'm not even safe in my dreams… _Hikari thought to herself sadly.

* * *

**_D:_**

**_So sorry for the late update! I don't blame anybody if you gave up on this fic... :x I probably could have had this updated last week but I was too lazy to finish typing what I copied into one of my notebooks. (I'm still trying to make this as close to the original version as I can - but better, of course). Again, so sorry!_**

_**If anybody bothered to read this, please review? Please?**_


End file.
